Adon
How Adon joined the Tourney Adon became Sagat's student three years after Sagat became God of Muay Thai. Frequently likened to a "lesser version of Sagat", even though he strives to differentiate himself with more acrobatic techniques, Adon enters the first World Warrior tournament to prove he is more than that. The cocky Adon lets his guard down when he faces Ryu, who takes him out with a single Shoryuken. Afterwards, Ryu goes on to defeat Sagat, which leads to Adon's eventual distancing of himself from his teacher. Adon challenges Sagat for the title and defeats him. After Adon's victory, M. Bison, who was watching, tries to recruit Adon into Shadaloo. Adon rejects his offer and challenges him, but the outcome of the battle is unknown. The events of the game were effectively retconned by the sequel. Adon is not mad at Ryu for defeating Sagat, but at his teacher for being unable to uphold Muay Thai's honor (conveniently forgetting how Ryu had bested him during the World Warrior tournament). He challenges Sagat for the title of God of Muay Thai and wins, but the enraged Sagat does so much damage to him in the fight that Adon has to be hospitalized for months. Adon's injuries eventually heal, and a new fighter captivates his attention; rumor reaches his ears of a fighter who has mastered the power that had enabled Ryu to win the first World Warrior Tournament. This fighter kills a man who was about to challenge Adon for his title. Adon sees this as a challenge; knowing only that this mysterious fighter has red hair and wears a black gi with the symbol "Ten" on his back, Adon swears to find him and test his strength. Traveling the world, he encounters Ken and realizes that Ken has trained in the same style as the fighter he seeks, and fights him in order to recognize this mysterious fighter by the moves Ken uses. Ken in turn recognizes Adon as Sagat's student, an identification which enrages Adon. The two fight, and Adon is victorious. Later, Rose attempts to convince him not to continue on his current path, as it will lead ultimately to destruction and ruin. Adon cannot be swayed, however, and continues on his way. Eventually, he encounters Bison, who commends his abilities and admits that he has underestimated him. Adon rejects Bison's praise and tells him that he doesn't need him; he is searching for something else. Bison somehow knows what Adon is seeking: mastery of the Shun Goku Satsu in order to perfect the Muay Thai style. Adon is stunned, and Bison goes on to tell him that his goal is foolish; the Shun Goku Satsu is nothing when compared to his Psycho Power, which he attempts to demonstrate. The two fight, and though Adon is technically more proficient, Bison cannot be defeated and eventually wears him down. As Bison is about to deal the finishing blow, laughing that he does not fear death, Akuma appears out of nowhere and performs the Shun Goku Satsu on him, defeating him (but not killing him, it seems) for the time being. Akuma then leaves, leaving Adon with the realization that Akuma is the fighter he is seeking. More determined than ever, Adon vows to find Akuma again and claim the power of the "Raging Demon" as his own. Returning to his changing room after a fight, Adon hears of S.I.N.'s latest fighting tournament. Knowing that Sagat will of course be taking part, and scorning him as "a tiger who has lost his fangs" he seizes the opportunity to put Sagat "out of his misery". Adon and Sagat fight, with Adon emerging as the victor. Satisfied with his victory, he watches from above as a content Sagat returns home to his village, remarking that he has now "declawed and dethroned" Sagat and that he will show the world the power of Muay Thai by destroying all those who enter the ring with him. After a caged Muay thai fight, Adon found himself approached by Sunny one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Adon sought to take his "magic slashing hair" and improve his Muay thai. How to unlock *Clear one Red Dragon Order with Joe *Play 921 matches For both methods, you must fight Adon at the Deserted Temple. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Adon by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him in the Smash Store for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Adon, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, or making the wish from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Adon, the man who desires to be a god of Muay thai!" He will be seen left of Apachai, right of Ma Dai, above Joe and below Goh. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Adon performs a Waikruu. After the announcer calls his name Adon kneels and swipes his elbow as the camera zooms then says ""Nothing beats Muay Thai!" Special Moves Jaguar Bite (Neutral) Adon moves forward doing three elbow slashes. Jaguar Kick (Side) Adon somersaults forward while whipping his leg around. The kick causes a slashing shockwave to form along the arc his kicking foot follows. Rising Jaguar (Up) Adon leaps upward launching two knee kicks upwards. Jaguar Tooth (Down) Adon jumps backwards to an invisible wall and shoots down with his leg extended, striking the opponent. Jaguar Revolver (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Adon jumps forwards and attacks the opponent with a set of three Jaguar Kicks while screaming the move's name. If the last kick connects, he continues to strike the opponent with a series of four spinning elbows to the face, with each hit knocking the opponent higher in the air. Finally, Adon finishes off with a brutal knee to the chin shouting "Eat this!" Jaguar Avalanche (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Adon yells while performing a "hunting tiger" stance. He then launches a Rising Jaguar, following up with an aerial Jaguar Kick. If the Jaguar Kick lands, Adon jumps onto the opponent's shoulders and delivers four fierce hand-chop strikes to their pectoral section, laughing maniacally as he does so. He then knocks the opponent down with a fifth hand-chop strike and finishes off with a brutal stomp to the midsection while going "Rest in peace!" Victory Animations #Adon roll jumps, then lands on one leg and holds his headband up saying "I am the strongest fighter!" #Adon puts his right hand on his waist then brings his left arm up saying "A waste of time." then gives a thumbs down. #Adon does a Waikruu then kneels and says "Muay Thai is the single most powerful art on the face of the planet!" #*Adon does a Waikruu then kneels and says "Feast your eyes on the new king of Muay Thai!" (Sagat victories only) On-Screen Appearance Adon jumps down, then stomps his left foot, then does two knee raises saying "I'll show you just how strong I am!" as he brings his right thumb across his throat just before assuming his stance. Trivia *Sunny, one of the Four Heavenly Kings is Adon's default rival, and his second rival is Guan Xing. *Adon shares his English voice actor with Blanka and Detective Chimp. *Adon shares his Japanese voice actor with Claude McGarren, Crow and Herry Monster. *Adon shares his German voice actor with Samurai Goroh, Kento Rei Fuan, Club, Kazuki Kazama and Strider Hien. *Adon shares his Arabic voice actor with Leo Aiolia, Taishi Ci, Giant-Man and Diavolo. *Adon shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Diavolo, Mokujin, HR-H, Guyver I, Weezing, Tiger Mask, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Dr. Clash, Yeti, Lu Meng, Prince Fluff, Ben Tennyson. *In most of his Street Fighter appearances, Adon was available from the start, but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, he needs to be unlocked. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters